Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
For her white wolf form who also competes as Mikoto, see her white wolf's page for more info née . she is the younger sister of Christopher Tearson and also the younger daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson. Appearance Mikoto Maria was a youthful young woman. She consists of having black raven waist-length hair it most likely she has a similar appearance of her mother Ayeka, however for Mikoto Maria's appearance is kinda semi tall, yet as a slender woman with semi-long hair with a dark blue hairband, with dark brown eyes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she got older she offend wears a short opened white kimono with silver snowflakes pattern on it with a teal and black top and with a black ribbon on the back with a pair of short jeans along with a pair of black sandeles with white tabi underneath with turquoise strings Personality She was calm and even was a kind type of mother. but she is always little cheerful yet bashful. even she was quite helpful. yet she remains quiet. however She also gave her twin children a hint about things. She always seemed to watch over her family. however when she was a teenager. she was very scared at times she use to be a fried of three spirits at the time. however when she grow up she was a friendly mother type of a person to those who needed her help. by the time they saw her happiness in her twin children. but however she dose display a little bit of anger at others offend. while she tried to protected her children from safety. she even had a strong will and with an gentle heart like her older brother Chris has. Character Relationships *become best friends towards her childhood friend Lucca Ashtear *The Mother of Rena, Renako Kuina Tearson and the Thūrwolf Twins *The One-time lover to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes but later relived by her mother with cryostasis(cold sleep) *The Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson **The Younger sister to Christopher Tearson Abilities and Powers *'Healing': She as learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from her mother even though she originally learned healing at a young age. however she had ways to protect her family from healing them,even she become the most knowledgeable, the health of her family.She is known to be highly proficient in conventional of healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough to heal anyone else Weapon See More: Tearson Bow (Broken in half) Guardian Ghost See More: Ghost Trio History Early Past and Early Childhood She was the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along the way. Before the Timeskip Befriended by a Genius Doing the Timeskip Meeting with Rendorf The Birth Of Renako and Rena She would soon eventually become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the twin girls futures and it was decided the twins would have to be watch over right after their birth. later she was carrying twin daughters. although after she give birth. she named Them Renako and Rena. while she was able to let her mother rise them and train them as well After the Timeskip Meeting with Renton for the first time She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. she normally as her cheerful self but she later on meets Renton at a train yard and asks him to read to her one of his story's. however when Renton got shocked of meeting her. because she can see three raven spirits. Standing there beside them she began to cry of happiness as she reveals that she and him can see spirits also. But she ended up inviting him back to her place. After revealing her home to Renton leaving him shocked. she wanted to invited him in for some coffee. It was love at first sight for those two. however since she was Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Naryu's younger child and the younger sister of her older brother. and this made her marring into the Thūrwolf family of Renton's. The Birth Of The Thūrwolf Twins however She would once again eventually later become pregnant again, however this time. her mother and father foresaw the boy and girl's future and it was decided the two children would have to be watch over right after their birth. it was later that following day she was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. although They would have to watch over them both. after she give birth to her two newborn children. she named the twins: "Michael" after her husband and then "Michelle". she was able to raise both of the twins with Renton. after she left her family household again to spend time with her children Protecting her Children Meeting with Sharona during the month has gone by. she has been shown with her children grown up as preteen kids enjoying her happy life with her children. however one day she was outside as she is talking with Sharona De Vil Rhodes with her along with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood. however Sharona herself. wanted the twin Amulets for herself but Mikoto herself refused to give the amulets to her however as she was going back inside the Manson she was however was shot in the back and brutally killed by Sharona in cold blooded. while Renton Michael Thūrwolf I was cowardly gone for the past years and unknowingly left the family for some unknown reasons. later on. after dusk came. when her son came home from his kendō class training. while her daughter was doing things outside. and it was later soon they saw their mother. horribly scared yet shocked, when they saw her on the floor heavily critically wounded. but just out of nowhere. their grandmother soon reminded them it, who murdered her. however in the stare she was in. she was later quickly rushed to her mother's place with the help of her mother's assistants who put her under cryostasis (cold sleep) to heal her injury's giving by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, later on her children were later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear(a friend of hers) Recovering Name Etymology the name meaning of Mikoto's first name, comes from "Mikoto"(Crimson truth Harp) while her middle name "Maria" comes from (star of the sea). Character Trivia *she is the only person to allow her spirit to shapeshift into a white wolf Musical Theme Site Navigation Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:formerly Shaman Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2